The present invention relates to a system for wirelessly sending video and audio signals from a video transmitter to plural video receivers and, more particularly, to a technique for communicating control commands and other commands between the video transmitter and the video receivers.
A technique for sending video signals from a video transmitter to plural video receivers and transmitting control commands between the video transmitter and the video receivers is known, as described in JP-A-11-177965 in which there is disclosed a technique permitting peripheral devices to be controlled at all times by assigning regions for transmitting audio and video and regions for transmitting information for controlling the peripheral devices to different transmission regions.
The above-described prior art has the following problems. Firstly, within one frame for transmission of video, peripheral device-controlling information coming from every video receiver connected is allowed to be transmitted and, therefore, when control information is transmitted from all the video receivers, the region assigned to each video receiver is reduced, because the transmission region is finite, thus creating the possibility that the necessary information cannot be transmitted.
Secondly, the priorities of control information from all the video receivers are not set and so control information with high real-timeness for which settings are established by mutual communications is not processed preferentially. Consequently, the responsiveness to the control information with high priority decreases.